Hyper Music
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: [CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION] Fired from his position as manager for the immensely popular band Wizardly Wheezes after declining the sexual proposition by the son of the Pureblood Record Company's owner. Harrison James Potter is left unemployed, betrayed, and blacklisted. Enter Rufus, who offers him a chance to get back at those who humiliated him so thoroughly.
1. Track 01: Knock You Down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter.

**Genre(s):** Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

**Pairing(s):** It will develop…

**Summary:** After being fired from his position as manager for the immensely popular band _Wizardly Wheezes_ after declining the sexual proposition by the son of the Pureblood Record Company's owner. Harrison James Potter is left unemployed, betrayed, and blacklisted from every record label in association with PBR, he almost gives up hope. Enter Rufus Shinra, who gives him a clear cut deal: Jump off of the roof and end it all or work for ShinRa and bring their company to the top of the charts.

**A/N:** Yep, like many of my fics this one was just randomly inspired and I honestly have no idea where it came from. Hopefully you all will enjoy this. I'm currently toting around this story in a notebook, and will be working on it constantly. I've already got the title and an idea on what is going to be happening in the next chapter. Also, people I have no idea how things actually go on in a music business, and I am too lazy to actually go look it up. So for this I am using my right to make shit up and go along with it. XD So, that's all I got to say at the moment…enjoy! 8D

* * *

><p><strong>~000O000~<strong>

**Chapter 1: It Knocks You Down**

**~000O000~**

* * *

><p>Staring in disbelief at the woman who was giving him a mock apologetic look, the green-eyed man currently burning holes into her face, grit his teeth. Tightening the grip he had on the notebook in his hand, he narrowed his eyes and placed his free hand into the desk.<p>

"What do you mean I don't have an appointment?"

Just five minutes ago this woman seemed ecstatic that he was here, and had assured him that the owner of the company, Susan Bones, would be seeing him shortly. The woman shrugged her shoulders, and began typing on the keyboard in such a nonchalant way that only seemed to piss him off even more.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have not made an appointment and won't be able to see Mrs. Bones until you do."

Resisting the immense urge to slap the woman, something he found himself very close to doing at the moment, he sucked it up and brought up a hand to massage his temples.

"Then if that is the case, when is the closest available time that I could meet with Mrs. Bones about her job offer?"

Glancing down at her ghastly done nails, the woman typed away on her keyboard with the other hand and then looked at the screen. Making a small sad smile form on her face, she shook her head.

"It seems that her next open date would be two months from now, would you like me to schedule you in Mr. Potter?"

Clenching his fists, he narrowed his eyes on the woman making her stiffen at the obvious rage in his very green eyes and his movements. She almost jumped when he suddenly turned his back to her and strode out of the room without a backward glance. It was only moments later when the woman relaxed, and shut down her computer. Getting up from her seat, she moved towards her boss's office that was right behind her and rapped her knuckles on the door.

"He's left now Mrs. Bones."

For a moment not a sound left the room, but then the door slowly inched open, and a reasonably pretty woman known as Susan Bones, the owner of Bones Entertainment was revealed. Curly blonde hair sat on top of her head in messy disarray as if she had been running her fingers through them in distress. The woman's normally vibrant chocolate eyes were dulled with sadness, fear, and guilt.

"So he really left?"

Nodding the young woman motioned for her boss to take a seat in the comfortable chairs in the break room as she made coffee. After making it the way that the blonde liked, the brunette walked back over to Susan and handed her the cup. Accepting it with a shaky smile, the woman took a sip and tried to force her muscles to relax. Taking a seat next to her, the other young woman decided to ask the question that he had been on her mind.

"Mam…why exactly did you decide to turn away _**that**_ man?"

She said nothing, and the young secretary felt compelled to continue questioning.

"After all you must know who he is right? With him working for this company, our groups would surely rise to the top of the charts!"

Susan fiddled with her cup as she closed her eyes, and she mumbled something incoherent.

Blinking the young woman stared over at her Boss curiously.

"What was that Mrs. Bones?"

The brown-eyed woman sighed and looked at the younger girl with a grim expression, "Yes I know that but that Pro doesn't outweigh the Cons that will undoubtedly occur if we actually hire him."

Confusion was still clear on the younger woman's face, and Susan knew that she would have to elaborate.

"While once before I would've hired _**that**_ man even if it cost an arm and a leg to do so, but we can't risk it now."

Clenching her hands around the mug, she bit her lip.

"Now I wouldn't touch Harrison James Potter with a 12 foot pole, especially since Pureblood Records have blacklisted him."

The silence that filled that room could've been cut with a knife.

* * *

><p>Throwing the notebook filled with lyrics he had painstakingly written, the young man known as Harrison James Potter snarled in rage. For the 100th time in a month, he had been turned away from another recording company! Each time in a variety of ways, but most by his appointment suddenly not existing, even when <em><strong>they<strong>_ personally called _**him**_ to make it!

Clenching his fists in his hair as he practically threw himself into the ratty little apartment he had been forced to move into after being thrown out of his comfy penthouse. Narrowed green eyes peered from beneath messy black bangs.

'_All of this is **that** bastard's fault!'_

It was something that he could no longer delude himself into thinking otherwise anymore. After the first few rejects despite the good he could do to all the recording companies he applied to work at, he _**knew**_. Not many recording companies held such sway over the others in the city, and Pureblood Records was one of them.

Gritting his teeth, he plopped himself own on the worn leather couch he had thankfully been able to salvage. Not that it was saying much, as most of it had actually been destroyed before his very eyes.

Running a hand through his shaggy hair, the young man of 20 years was completely tired. A month and few days has passed since everything that he had known and worked for were torn out from under his feet.

And it was all because he refused to bend over backwards for his boss's son who was taking control of the company while he was on an overseas business trip in Wutai.

The other young man had made it clear what he wanted from day one, and Harry had made it clear that it just wasn't going to happen. Folding his arm across his eyes, he reached over towards the bottle of Fire whiskey and a glass, which has become his only friends and companions nowadays.

As his former friends having abandoned him in order to save their own asses couldn't be counted among them.

The Weasleys were a major example.

Ron Weasley and his brothers made up the popular band known as _Wizardly Wheezes_, and were currently at the top of the charts. When he had arrived to find them practicing under the eye of Theodore Nott, a fellow manager, it had been an unpleasant experience to say the least. The friendship and familial affection that had grown between them had seemed to disappear, and it only really hit home when his girlfriend for the last five years – Ron's little sister Ginny, walked in on the arm of the man whose goal seemed to be to make Harry's life a living hell.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Tossing back a shot, he scrunched up his face as he felt the liquid leave a burning trail down his throat. He had long since acquired a resistance to the pain, and so no tears fell from his eyes. Pouring himself another shot, he allowed his thoughts to wonder about. Leaving Pureblood Records with former bridges burned to cinders, he had believed that he would be able to easily get a job at another company.

Wrong, everyone of them suddenly didn't want him anymore.

They all seemed to be avoiding him like the plague actually.

Even his old childhood friend, Susan Bones, has been added to the list of former friends, and those to get back at once he gets himself out of this situation.

'_That is if you can get yourself out of this mess Potter'_, the snide voice of his old music teacher, Severus Snape, echoed in his subconscious.

Helplessness filled him at the moment, and he was even more determined to get himself into a drunken stupor that not even the sight of a Bahamut, which was a dragon-like creature in one of those shows he had noticed children were into these days, was about to blast him into nothingness could shake him out of.

Without any further thought, he tossed back the bottle.

Harrison knew that when he snaps out of this that he was going to be mortified by his behavior, but due to how good felt, something that he realized he hadn't felt in a while, he hadn't cared very much. The scorned manager and song writer laughed hysterically while he danced around on the roof of his apartment building. Gulping down a bit more Fire whiskey, with a new bottle as the other one was finished off some hours ago, he swayed to the tunes of _The Marauders_.

Swaying his hips drunkenly and dancing off beat due to his obvious intoxication, Harry sang the lyrics he had recently written during one of his bouts of inspiration.

"_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great – he tastes like you only sweeter~_."

Giggling like a Loon at the hidden meaning that Harry was sure that a certain ferret-faced prick would get if it was ever sung by a group, which at the moment was looking pretty unlikely. The drunken young man never noticed the door to the roof open, and three figures stepping through, witnessing his vulnerable state. Swallowing the last bit of Fire whiskey, he threw the bottle against the roof as the song ended, causing the sound of breaking glass to echo before the roof was left in silence.

"_One night and one more time, one night and one more time_…"

Stumbling over towards the edge of the roof, dazed green eyes stared down at the concrete at the bottom with contemplative eyes.

Would it matter to anyone if he died?

If he just took a swan dive off of this roof?

Pulling himself up onto the ledge, he swayed a little and almost fell over the edge but was able to catch his balance with a drunken giggle. The wind whipped his messy hair around as well as the black slacks and white button-up shirt that he hadn't bothered changing out of after the failed meeting.

What did it matter to change his clothes or even clean theme if he didn't have anywhere important to wear them to?

Spreading his arms out as if he were a plane, he giggled while he closed his eyes. Harry could remember the days his father would hold him over his own head of messy black hair as if he were an airplane himself. He could see his mother watching them with warm eyes and a loving smile.

A lone tear slipped down his cheek.

If he took one step, it would all be over.

Maybe he would be able to relive those days…

This feeling only grew stronger by the second, and he slowly lifted a foot towards the literal side when a voice shattered through his muffled logical thoughts.

"I was wondering if you would be inclined to answer a question before you decide to go through with this obvious suicide attempt."

Blinking in surprise, Harry glanced over his shoulder and took in the trespassers on the roof that he hadn't noticed till now. Tilting his head to the side he took in their appearances with surprisingly – to the man and his companions, sharp jade green eyes. Immediately his eyes saw blond hair and blue eyes, which caused him to sneer on instinct at the similarities to the one blond he hated more than life itself at the moment.

"What the hell do you want?"

Well, that wasn't how he wanted to respond, but instead of offending the man and his companions – as a small part of him had hoped, the blond male only seemed amused. Like whatever Harry said or did wouldn't and couldn't do anything to him.

It was most likely true due to the quality of his clothes, after all who wore all white but a rich prat in the Slums!

"What I want you ask? I thought it would be obvious that I've personally come to talk to you Harrison James Potter, famed band manager and song writer, who until recently had been wanted by every recording company and music industry."

Harrison's eyebrow twitched at the barb about the avoidance he had been met with by all those places that once begged for him to take a glance at them. But he held his tongue, it _was_ true after all.

What would be the point of him flying off the handle about something that was true?

It would just be a waste of energy.

Sighing, Harrison ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

But just because it was true didn't mean he liked it being robbed in his damn face.

Forcing a smirk onto his face, he was determined to not allow the man to see how upset he was. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that the man could still tell, something that caused him to seethe inwardly. Spreading his arms out to his sides with a humorless grin, he looked at them nonchalantly.

"That's me! The one-time _**Golden Boy**_ of Music, who has been thrown from the pedestal which the masses had placed him on in the first place."

Losing the grin, he narrowed his eyes and a scowl replaced the grin with a swiftness that seemed to unnerve the two men with the still smirking blond.

"If you have come here to mock me than congratulations on a mission accomplished, now leave so I can wallow in self-pity in peace."

Turning in order to ignore their very existence, he didn't know how to react when the blond's next words reached his ears.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think about coming to work for me at ShinRa Inc.?"

Green eyes grew to the size of small saucers as he snapped his head fast enough to give himself whiplash toward the blond who was still there. Finally taking an actual look at the man, a flush of mortification made its way onto his face as he realized who exactly this man was.

Everyone knew the face of the infamous son of the ShinRa Company's owner. Rufus Shinra was after all a ruthless businessman, and a rising star in the music industry though had been 2nd to PBR due to Harry's talent in making sure PBR's bands topped the charts consistently.

But even then the competition was really close.

"What do I owe the pleasure for this unexpected visit from the notorious Rufus Shinra?"

The man took a step forward from his two bodyguards, Turks, Harrison assumed from their blue suits, and held his hand up in order to keep them back. His pristine white trench coat and clothes seemed to glow under the gentle light of the moon above them. Much to his dismay, Harrison couldn't help but liken him to an angel even though he was aware that this man was most likely more like a devil than anything else.

"I think it is pretty obvious as to what I am here for. Everyone knows that my recording company and PBR have been equals only because of your talent of creating diamonds out of coal."

Bringing up a hand, Rufus flicked away the stray blond locks in his face.

"Now it seems that for whatever reason PBR have discarded you and blacklisted you. Making sure any weak-willed company wouldn't dare pick you up in fear of what the supposed almighty Pure Blood Records will do to them."

He suddenly held out his hand to the apprehensive green-eyed male, and a gasp almost slipped past Harrison's suddenly dry lips at the intensely confident gaze that seemed to be burning themselves into his very soul.

"But their loss is our gain, Join ShinRa, do what you love and help my company get to the top of the mountain by crushing PBR completely and utterly or …"

The black-haired and now sober young man stood completely still. He couldn't say a word, completely captivated by the man's speech.

"…You can just go ahead and jump while letting them win."

Harrison could only place his hand into the larger one of the other.

No, he wouldn't just let that little bastard win!

He would once again do what he loved, all the while showing all of them exactly who they thought they were messing with. If that meant joining ShinRa, then so be it.

Rufus's smirk widened, and he nodded his head with a satisfied glint in his eyes.

"A wise choice…I will make sure that you won't regret this Mr. Potter."

At that moment Harry couldn't help but wonder if he had just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

><p>~000O000~<p>

End of Chapter 1

~000O000~

* * *

><p>So yep, that is the beginning of this long story! LMAO Well I plan to have about 40 chapters, but we will see. I don't want there to be too many and too little. But we'll see how things go when I'm actually writing it down.<p> 


	2. Track 02: You Get Back Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Harry Potter. I also don't own the songs that I'm hijacking in order for the characters to use either.

**Genre(s):** Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

**Pairing(s):** It will develop…

**Summary:** After being fired from his position as manager for the immensely popular band _Wizardly Wheezes_ after declining the sexual proposition by the son of the Pureblood Record Company's owner. Harrison James Potter is left unemployed, betrayed, and blacklisted from every record label in association with PBR, he almost gives up hope. Enter Rufus Shinra, who gives him a clear cut deal: Jump off of the roof and end it all or work for ShinRa and bring their company to the top of the charts.

**A/N:** Well if I received any reviews for the first chapter than thank you for that – I wasn't sure how this was going to be received and I'm happy it was received well. As for the almost suicide scene being cliché and unrealistic… )8… (Tear). What did he need to contemplate shooting himself or one step from hanging himself to be realistic? Has there never been a person who jumped off a roof because of how crappy their life was? Well I'm sorry if it's unrealistic. ): Then for the reason I named him Harrison, I just felt like it. Harry is a boring name after all, it's his but why not spruce it up on official documents? But if that's not enough, here's the generic answer to your question: **This is Fanfiction (._.).**

This chapter continues following our ickle Harrykins as he begins his first day at ShinRa Inc. and meeting his new band to manage…enjoy! 8D

* * *

><p>~000O000~<p>

**Chapter 2: You Get Back Up  
><strong>

~000O000~

* * *

><p>Scanning the contract that had been handed to him after taking a seat in the limo his new Boss, Harry couldn't help but still marvel over the fact he has been hired, had ridden to his apartment in. Rufus Shinra has assured him that everything was being put in order, and his new penthouse would be completely ready by the time he signed his name on the dotted line.<p>

Even his pet snowy owl, Hedwig, was already in the apartment. Apparently the ShinRa heir had his avian companion picked up from her vet's home, who also happened to be one of his only remaining friends. Luna Lovegood, a dear old friend from high school, had been looking after her for Harry while he was going through his rough spot.

Making sure that there was nothing suspicious in the contract, like making him their slave or something, as it wouldn't have been the first time _**that**_ had been attempted by a desperate company. Harrison was honestly surprised at how much he stood to gain from working with ShinRa. It was actually a better deal than the one he had with Pure Blood Records, which for anyone else was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Glancing up from the contract, his green eyes instantly connected with amused aqua.

He resisted the urge to knock the ever living daylights out of the _**Draco Malfoy**_ clone sitting across from him. Clenching his fist he grit his teeth and grumbled to himself, he couldn't believe how much just thinking of _**that**_ brat made him want to break something. But he forced himself to calm down and stare back down at the paper that was now going to determine his future in the music business.

It wouldn't do for him to ruin this chance by punching his future boss due to his uncanny resemblance to a certain bastard.

"So this isn't a joke?"

Chuckling, Rufus picked up the wine glass that had been handed to him by one of the Turks, and brought it to his lips with the grace only seen in those who grew up with a silver spoon in their mouth. Much to Harry's irritation, even when they hit a bump in the road, not a drop of the red wine had spilled onto his white suit.

As if reading his mind, the blond looked at him over the rim of his glass before smirking as he handed his glass over to his companion to have it refilled.

"I assure you Mr. Potter, this is no joke…we at ShinRa are very much aware of exactly how valuable your talent for turning bands into top-rate groups is. Talent is something that is highly revered and demanded for in our company."

Taking the refilled glass of wine, he brought the wine towards his nose to sniff while continuing to keep eye contact with the attentive male across from him.

"People with irreplaceable talent are who we want to keep, and you possess talent in spades. That makes having you with us being a top priority. As you can see by the number on the check, we try to make sure they are happy in order to keep them from wanting to leave, and just so you know…that is only the starting check."

Rufus continued to sip his wine nonchalantly while ignoring the sputtering young man who was now guaranteed to become ShinRa's new Band Manager and Song Writer.

Harrison sighed before shifting through the contract to look for some kind of catch, because the deal was just too good to be true.

There were more zeroes on this check than he made in PBR in a month!

Even with all the hit singles he had created in a sense!

But thinking once more on it, Harry knew that he had no other choice but to accept.

Yes, the money was good, but he only really wanted to do the one thing that he loved.

Create music.

Unfortunately, with him basically being barred from joining any agency that was scared of catching the wrong kind of attention from PBR….

'_The only option left is ShinRa, who has always been PBR's equal in size and power despite them rarely getting anything higher than 2 or 3 on the charts…'_

Patting his pants pocket absentmindedly for a moment in search of his pen, he blinked in surprise as a silver pen was handed to him by the caramel-skinned guard that had been sitting next to him for the entire duration of the ride.

Thanking the man, Harrison took it and bit his lip as he began to sign his name in the perfect loopy cursive that his teacher had forced him to learn in order to replace the chicken scratch that he used to call writing. With that signature, it was like he was signed off his soul to the Devil. But he acknowledged that it was also a Devil, who was giving him a chance to take vengeance on the people who had wronged him by using the very talent that they once seemed to value against them.

As if by magic, the contract disappeared from his hand and placed in Rufus briefcase before he could blink. Jolting as the limo came to a sudden stop in front of a building, his new boss smiled charmingly as the door was opened for them by what appeared to be the driver.

"Welcome to ShinRa Inc., Harrison James Potter."

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since then, and the green-eyed male stared at the room that would belong to him and the first band that he would be managing as a test run.<p>

Looking upon the top-class recording systems that he would be using, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he had in fact fallen off that ledge and landed in his own personal form of Heaven. Though he still held a slight flush from the mortification he felt at someone, his new boss at that! Having seen him in such an embarrassing and unacceptable state. In order to make up for it, he planned on being nothing but efficient in order to erase the terrible first impression he had made on his new employer.

Running a hand through his messy hair, he gathered the folder that he had been able to slap together a few hours after getting himself settled into his apartment. The blond had thrown him a CD that held a compilation of songs that the band he was managing had done, and he had only been left one command.

"_**Make them great."**_

"So I heard that Ruffie has gotten us a new song writer!"

Dropping his hand from his head at the sudden sound, Harry's face was schooled into an impassive mask as he could hear the sound of five sets of footsteps. Tightening his grip on the folder in his other hand, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. His moment of truth was coming, and he would be one step closer to his goal. While he was little out of practice starting with new bands, as he had been the manager solely to _**Wizardly Wheezes**_ for a long while. The green-eyed man knew that once the ice was broken that he would be back into his element.

'_But first, let's see the men that will be under my guidance starting this day on…'_

The sound of the door to the studio opening snapped Harrison out of his daze, and it was only his pure strength of will that kept him from turning around and looking at the band that he would be managing.

"Well it's about time…that last one had been nothing but a joke, didn't even have any songs to show the many levels of my Goddess-given gift."

Running a hand through his hair in his usual uncomfortable fashion, the green-eyed man sighed.

It seemed that the report on that one was correct anyway.

"Shinra had seemed confident about this choice."

A snort followed that, "Hopefully this confidence is well placed Angeal, because like Genesis said, that last one disgraced us by continually having us end up in the bottom of the charts."

Laughter shattered the bit of silence that was left in the room, as the loud voice from before had spoken up again.

"I'm sure that he will be awesome!"

Harrison could hear the shuffling of clothes and the voice was heard once again, "Right Cloudy?"

Whoever he was talking to hadn't answered, and Harry felt that he was going to like whoever it was that was being quiet and not adding to the slight pounding that was starting to form in his temples. Shaking his head, he decided that it was time he got things started.

There were a lot of things that would need to be done after all, and later on things were going to be hectic. Especially once he officially announced his employment with ShinRa on the news after this band released their assured #1 hit. Bringing his fist up to his mouth, he cleared his throat.

All sounds in the room ceased and he turned around to stare at the shocked looks he was getting, especially from the blond whose neck the spiky-haired young man was hanging off of, despite the aforementioned being shorter than him.

"Taking from your conversation, it should be obvious as to who I am…Rufus Shinra himself has hired me in order to be your new manager and song writer."

Green eyes grew as hard as mythril as he locked his gaze on the group of five in front of him.

"My name is Harrison James Potter…though I would like to be referred to as Harry despite what my parents had put on my birth certificate."

A smirk then slithered on his face at the recognition he could see in a few of their eyes and faces.

Good it meant that they knew he was serious business.

"I am now the newest employee of ShinRa as well as the new manager of _**JENOVA. **__You_.**"**

If there was ever a person Cloud Strife had admired in the large business world of music, it would be Harrison James Potter. A musical prodigy since the age of 9, who has brought more bands to greatness with his talents than any other since Lily Rose Evans-Potter did with the Marauders.

With her coincidentally being the prodigy's very own mother.

He was the reason why Cloud had decided to step into the music world in the first place.

To work under Harrison as a professional artist has always been a dream of his, and he was sure that it was the same for many other fans of his work. But after he was taken in by ShinRa and Harrison had become a part of Pure Blood Records.

It had become just that, a dream.

Now here standing before him, announcing that he was their new manager and song writer, was Harrison Potter himself!

It took all the self-control Cloud had to not faint right at that moment…or squeal like a rabid fan boy and demand an autograph from the man.

"I'm sure that you are just brimming with questions to ask me, but I am here today in order to gauge your abilities."

At this Genesis Rhapsodos, the self-proclaimed lead singer of the group, which was noted in his notes from Rufus, snorted and crossed his arms. Sneering, the red-head flipped his feathered hair back with a hand and raised an eyebrow as he eyed the slender male incredulously.

"Who are you to think you can judge the quality of our voices? Obviously, you have come unprepared to work with us which means that you're another incompetent fool that Shinra is saddling us with!"

Cloud gaped in horror at the comment, and looked back over to his idol whose eyebrow twitched while only the slight downward tilt at the corner of his mouth hinted to how he felt at Genesis's rudeness. Harrison narrowed his vibrant green eyes on the red-haired member of Jenova and returned his own more vicious glare, shocking the other ignorant members of Jenova as he looked down his nose at them.

"Obviously that's the pot calling the kettle black. I've listened to your CDs and had done a study of your talents based on that in the short amount of time I was provided with, now I need to hear you without the extra editing and music in order to determine what exactly had sounded off."

Standing tall, he crossed his arms and his sneer deepened as he trailed his gaze along the line of them.

"So is anyone going to step forward and satisfy this small request of mine so we can get on to the more productive activities I have planned?"

Gulping as he felt his heart accelerate, Cloud tried to calm down and volunteer when Zack's voice broke through the silence.

"Well I guess I could go ahead and go first! I don't know why you want us to do it, but since Ruffie hired you then you obviously know what you're doing."

Cloud didn't know whether he felt thankful for Zack's quick interference or bash his head in for taking his opportunity to make a good impression on his Idol. But of course when the idiot turned to grin at him brightly, the golden blond only sighed and let it go. No one could ever really stay mad at Zack for long for anything.

Green eyes softened a bit and the tilt at the corner of his mouth tilted upwards. Uncrossing his arms, he moved back a bit and gestures to the place that he wanted Zack to stand. Once the smiling male was there, Harry moved over towards the rolling chair and picked up a sheet of paper.

"This here is the lyrics to a song that I had been working on that I feel will fit your voice, as I have for the rest of you in order to do this exercise."

Handing the paper over to Zack with a wink and he then turned around and sat down on the chair.

_You can bow and pretend_

_That you don't, don't know you're a legend_

_Time, time, time, has a toll on anyone else, yeah_

_Let my love lose again_

_But I don't know much about classic cars_

_But I got a lot of friends talking classic cold_

_To see what, hut, hut, hike, media, blitz_

Harry's eyebrow rose as the spiky-haired boy continued singing the specific lyrics that he had given him perfectly. The other band members obviously noticed, as the Genesis bloke had a very smug smirk on his face. Feeling the side of his lip twitch in sudden irritation, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the boy's voice.

It seems that he's chosen the right song for him to lead in after a bit of vocal practice with the others.

Clapping as the violet-eyed boy ended his song, and he allowed him to see how impressed he was. Noticing the redhead was still looking a bit too smug for his own good, Harry stopped clapping.

"I'm happy to know that the song I picked for you fit your voice type…as I had expected when I _**wrote**_ it this morning."

Smirking at the shock he received as well as the noticeable lack of smugness coming from the redhead. Harry crossed his arms and frowned, "As you can see, I am no novice...I was able to come up with a song that fit Zack's voice after hearing his voice once."

Leaning most of his weight on one of his legs, he leaned forward a bit. His green eyes somehow were able to lock with all of theirs, as he looked at them solemnly.

"I have no idea of what kind of person you had in charge before me, but you had better throw him out of you mind…."

Holding the folder in his hand up, he pointed towards it.

"You will not have to worry about me giving you second-rate songs, because that is something that I won't tolerate…any band under my care will always top the charts, no matter what I will be making you guys that next hottest thing since the Marauders!"

Tossing the folder towards the small table next to him, he leaned forward and the corners of his mouth tilted up.

"Now, are you guys willing to follow my guidance and treat me with respect or will I just have Rufus assign me to another group?"

The silence in the room was deafening.

* * *

><p>~000O000~<p>

End of Chapter 2

~000O000~

* * *

><p>YAY! I am finally done! You have no idea how hard it was to finish this chapter, and honestly I didn't like how I ended it right here. LMAO So I will try to bring out the next chapter soon enough for all of you, to show my appreciation for the love that this story is getting. Though I wouldn't mind seeing more reviews! :D (Trying to be sneaky) Come on! You know you love this story!<p>

Continue or just throw it into the garbage disposal?

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


End file.
